Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to ablation devices including disposable needles configured for single-use or a limited amount and/or number of uses.
Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrosurgical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result, e.g., to cut, ablate, coagulate, and/or seal tissue.
Electrosurgery involves the application of radio frequency (RF) energy to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate, and/or seal tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode, which is typically part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon, delivers RF electrical current from a generator to tissue, while a patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In tissue ablation electrosurgery, for example, the RF energy may be delivered to targeted tissue by a probe or needle. More specifically, in use, the needle is typically advanced through tissue to a desired position either prior to or during application of energy to tissue. After repeated use, these needles may become dull, bent, or otherwise deformed and, consequently, may become more difficult to place and operate upon subsequent use. As such, ablation devices have been developed which include replaceable needles, thus allowing the needle to be replaced after one or more uses without requiring replacement of the entire device (e.g., the handpiece).